


Descensus averno facilis est

by Werwolf11



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werwolf11/pseuds/Werwolf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди не листья: они не выглядят красиво, когда падают. Но Джоанна – исключение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Descensus averno facilis est - легок путь в ад.  
> 

Она знает, что не имеет права так поступать.  
Ни Пит, ни Гейл, ни тем более Джоанна не заслужили всего этого.  
  
Но путь в ад так легок.  
  
\--  
  
Ей отчаянно необходимо кому-то ломать жизни. Она знает, что лучше всего – ограничить круг людей, которых она раз за разом заставляет страдать, ~~прежде всего, самим фактом своего существования,~~ но она не может. Она не требует ничего, и одновременно никто не может отказать ей, не посвятить недели, месяца, а то и годы вырыванию собственного сердца из груди.  
  
~~_Тебе принести его на блюде, Китнисс?_~~  
  
Она думала об этом раньше. В первый раз, когда поняла, что смотрит не на Джоанну, а на ее искусанные до крови губы, представляя их вкус, и на следующий же день за обедом поймала тяжелый, оседающий камнем в груди взгляд Мейсон.  
  
Уже тогда она знала, что это случится.  
Они катятся по наклонной.  
  
\--  
  
Это происходит настолько правильно и легко, что просто смешно. Они живут в одном блоке и сами не понимают, когда близость другой начала вызывать такие недвусмысленные желания. Китнисс не могла позволить Джоанне остаться в больнице, не после того, как ее пытали в Капитолии. У нее нет на этого права. Она и так слишком много должна.  
  
~~Например, не превращать жизнь очередного человека в дымящиеся руины как Двенадцатый.~~  
  
И, тем не менее, Джоанна жадно целует ее, вечером, после очередной тренировки.  
  
\--  
  
Больше всего это похоже на пепел с ложкой меда. Китнисс теперь знает, каково на вкус отчаяние, и когда в следующий вечер все повторяется – Джоанна садится на ее кровать, смотрит несколько мгновений на идеально прямую спину Сойки и мягко целует открытый участок кожи на шее, - Эвердин с задержкой выдыхает и подставляется под поцелуи, сдаваясь.  
  
Будто на свете нет причин чувствовать себя виноватой… учитывая тот факт, что девушка из Седьмого сама пришла к ней. Трогала ее. Целовала. Умоляла принять и не бросать, обещала успокаивающие объятья, которые защитят ото всего мира.  
  
Но в том, что они умирают в этом огне, когда вместе, виновата лишь Китнисс.  
  
\--  
  
Она всегда врет.  
  
Но чем чаще это происходит, тем отчетливее Китнисс понимает, как нуждается в Джоанне. Джоанна же непроницаема, она каждый вечер создает мираж и отгораживается от этого мира.  
  
Отгораживается от этой комнаты, от этого места, от этой войны.  
Отгораживается от прошлого и будущего.  
  
Их потребность друг в друге растет и становится физической. На тренировках, на собраниях и даже на обедах Китнисс чувствует пустоту в груди, там, где все ощущается целым, лишь стоит ей только открыть дверь их блока, расположенного напротив блока семьи Эвердин, и увидеть знакомый силуэт. Ее лишают важной детали, отнимая Мейсон, которая ведет себя так же, как и всегда.  
  
Она спрашивает Пита, что это за миленькие браслеты на его руках, когда тот, все еще в наручниках, дабы не навредить окружающим, садится за стол к ним. (Она не может не заставить Эвердин ревновать хоть раз.)  
  
Она говорит о том, что знает крики Мелларка как свои собственные, и злится, когда Финник обращает все свое внимание к зажавшей уши Энни. (Она всего лишь просит внимания, не защиты, ведь она даже не может мечтать о ком-то таком вроде Финника.)  
  
Она долго стоит перед ванной, полной воды, и со скрипом в зубах протягивает руку к жидкости и отдергивает, будто действительно получает разряд током. (Она _умоляет_ о защите, потому что не может справиться с собственными страхами в одиночку.)  
  
Китнисс не трогает ее, не говорит ничего утешительного, сидит на кровати, с деланно заинтересованным видом рассматривая стену напротив и прикидываясь, будто не слышит приглушенного воя Мейсон. Потому что таковы правила их игры. Они нуждаются друг в друге как в воздухе и, тем не менее, никогда не признают этого. Потому что обе никогда не допустят того, чтобы человек, любимый и дорогой, увидел их слабости.  
  
Так было всегда.  
  
\--  
  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Когда к Китнисс и Финнику, мирно переговаривающимся, подходит Хеймитч, она по одному озабоченному виду ментора понимает, что-то не так.  
  
\- Джоанну опять забрали в госпиталь.  
  
Эвердин растерянно моргает. За все время, пока они жили вместе, она не узнала о Джоанне почти ничего нового, и кроме как выпалить: «Что с ней? Она ранена?» Двенадцатая не может ничего. Хеймитч пару секунд пристально смотрит на нее, но Китнисс уверена, что не выдала себя.  
  
\- Экзаменаторы стараются обратить против солдат их собственные слабости.  
  
Голос медленный и осторожный, будто он идет по минному полю, и вот-вот сделает ошибку. Будто…  
  
\- В общем, они затопили улицу.  
  
Каждый.  
  
\- В Капитолии ее пытали. Сначала обливали водой, а потом били током.  
  
Шаг.  
  
\- В Квартале у нее случилось нечто вроде дежавю. Она запаниковала, не могла понять, где находится.  
  
Может.  
  
\- Сейчас ее опять накачали лекарствами.  
  
Стать.  
  
\- Вы бы сходили к ней. Кроме вас у нее никого нет.  
  
Последним.  
  
\--  
  
В ней что-то ломается, когда, отделавшись от бывших менторов и ворвавшись в палату, она видит Джоанну. Ее короткие мокрые волосы торчат словно иглы надо лбом, широко посаженные глаза, покрасневшие от лопнувших капилляров, напряженно смотрят в потолок. Ее организм делает все, чтобы не заснуть, несмотря на дозу снотворного, потому что девушка все еще боится снов.  
  
Китнисс смотрит на Джоанну, стоя у двери в палату, не в состоянии даже вздохнуть. К Сойке приходит понимание: вся ее свирепость напускная. Она как никто другой нуждается в человеке, который бы дал ей возможность почувствовать себя слабой, защитил и оградил от бед всего мира.  
  
Она не знает, откуда берется эта смелость, откуда возникает такая навязчивая потребность оберегать кого-то. То есть она делала это раньше (в отношении Прим и даже матери), вообще-то пытается делать это и сейчас, хотя утенок говорит, что она уже взрослая и не нуждается в такой опеке, но они – семья. Они – это другое.  
  
Но как бы то ни было, она подходит к Джоанне, садится на край койки и успокаивающим, ласковым движением руки касается напряженного лица. Это настолько сильно выходит за границы того, что они себе позволяют в отношении друг друга, что Мейсон реагирует моментально.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – или ей больно говорить, или у нее действительно нет сил, но звучит просто ужасно.  
  
\- В целом или конкретно в данный момент?  
  
Китнисс ершится, и Джоанну это бесит. Нет, блять, она настолько неотесанная дикарка из леса, что не знает о подобном элементарном проявлении ласки и заботы. Хотя, после их первой совместно проведенной ночи, судя по синякам и засосам, покрывавшим все тело Эвердин на следующее утро, можно действительно сделать подобный вывод. Тело сойки – в частности шея – напоминало одну сплошную гематому.  
  
~~Нельзя сказать, что в следующие разы что-то сильно изменилось, но _она правда старалась_.~~  
  
На лице, очевидно, отражается добрая половина мыслей, потому что Китнисс поясняет:  
  
\- Просто захотелось.  
  
\- Действительно, - сузив глаза, шипит Мейсон. Разумеется, в ней внезапно проснулась забота и любовь, стоило девушке угодить на больничную койку. Но она не настолько накачана препаратами, чтобы повестись на эту чушь, и прекрасно осознает один чудесный факт. Видимо, чтобы заслужить внимание сойки нужно быть без пяти минут мертвым (эмоционально и физически сразу). – К черту твою жалость, безмозглая. Я все еще в здравом уме, чтобы понять, что происходит, знаешь ли.  
  
\- Я…  
  
Она давится собственным объяснением, и Мейсон становится мрачнее грозовой тучи. Джоанна просто смотрит на нее так, что Китнисс физически ощущает, как гниет заживо.  
  
\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость, - на легких оседает пепел. Эвердин пытается сделать вдох и не может, что-то жгучее и горькое впитывается в каждую клеточку ее тела. Парит в воздухе, заполняет комнату и разлагается с отвратительным запахом отчаяния.  
  
Джоанна в бешенстве, и Китнисс действительно лучше уйти. Но она не может, просто не в состоянии сдвинуться с места.  
  
Это, правда, жалость.  
  
К самой себе.  
  
Потому что Мейсон действительно сильная, и она сможет справиться, а Китнисс – нет.  
Но она лишь говорит:  
  
\- Я здесь не потому, что мне тебя жаль. То есть мне было жаль, да, и сейчас немного… Но я пришла по другой причине.  
  
Джоанна слушает ее молча, не перебивает. Ловит каждое слово, хоть и пытается сделать вид полной незаинтересованности в словах Эвердин. В самой Эвердин.  
  
\- Я здесь, потому что ты мне нравишься.  
  
~~Она знает, что врет себе, даже сейчас, но ничего не может поделать.~~  
Китнисс Эвердин – всего лишь маленькая, жалкая лгунья.  
  
\--  
  
Она не забирает Джоанну из больницы из-за настояний медицинского персонала, но пробирается к девушке каждые сутки, ~~абсолютно наплевав на мнение врачей, которые сошли бы с ума, если бы узнали,~~ и все следующие ночи они делят одну кровать на двоих. Кошмаров нет, Мейсон расслабленно спит в ее объятьях, теплая и спокойная, словно котенок. В пять утра, пока все пребывают в царстве Морфея, ей приходится пробираться в свой блок и оставлять Джоанну. Но эти вылазки, ~~совершенно точно угрожающие ей выговором или другим серьезным взысканием Койн,~~ Китнисс с почти стопроцентной уверенностью считает настоящим счастьем.  
  
Джоанна тоже. По крайней мере, Эвердин в это верит. Каждую ночь после того, как выключат свет, она намеренно не засыпает и ждет. Когда слышит привычные легкие шаги, затем – чувствует знакомое тепло рук, обвивших ее пояс кольцом, и наконец – расслабляется от почти родного ощущения тела Китнисс рядом, она не возражает.  
  
Мейсон вообще ни разу не пыталась ее прогнать. Очевидно, либо смирившись с неизбежностью последствий синдрома Ты-Мне-Нравишься-Гребаная-Дикарка-Из-за-Стараний-Которой-Я-Боюсь-Сунуться-На-Профосмотр, либо… испытывая что-то в ответ. Однако такое положение дел более чем устраивает обеих. Ведь меньше всего они хотят встречаться лицом к лицу с реальностью, привычнее думать, что это просто выброс эмоций.  
В конце концов, почему нет? Китнисс больше всего хочется забыть, кто она и что должна делать на этой войне (а больше всего – последствия не столько своих действий, сколько лишь одного ее упоминания), и с Джоанной она забывает даже собственное имя. Они получают то, что хотят.  
  
\--  
  
Она почти уверена, что перешла границу (уверена на сто процентов и почти не надеется на то, что ее не пошлют при одном лишь упоминании задуманного), но заранее подкупает санитаров, чтобы они с Джоанной смогли выйти из больничного отсека беспрепятственно. Когда они доходят до северного выхода, – _боже, вы этого не видели!_ – приторно улыбается охраннику и сует в его передний карман деньги.  
  
\- Вы же помните приказ Койн? У меня и моего друга Гейла есть разрешение о выходе на поверхность для охоты.  
  
Лысый мужчина с прищуром оглядывает стоящую поодаль Джоанну, скалит зубы и ехидно подыгрывает, понизив голос:  
  
\- Разумеется. Правда, Гейл, похоже, немного усох в росте. Может, сказать Койн, чтобы увеличила порции?  
  
Китнисс злобно вытаскивает оставшиеся деньги и едва не тыкает ими нахалу в морду. Тот растягивает губы в довольном оскале, хлопает ладонью по карману, где лежит взятка, и уже елейным голосом говорит:  
  
\- Хотя нет, показалось. Проходите.  
  
_Мудак_ (Китнисс спиной чувствует усмешку на лице спутницы, и из-за этого хочется убить охранника еще больше).  
  
\--  
  
Джоанна улыбнулась.  
  
_Джоанна. Улыбнулась._  
  
Вообще-то самой лучшей из возможных реакций, на которые рассчитывала Китнисс, было… гм, не получить кулаком прямо в физиономию. И сейчас она ошарашена настолько, насколько же и… растрогана?  
  
Романтика. Боже, это определенно влияние Пита и не иначе.  
~~Или влюбленные все становятся такими идиотами?~~  
  
Эвердин пытается дать определение той эмоции, которую ощущает, но она никогда не умела разбираться в людях, даже в самой себе. Сойка чувствует, как тает, словно плавленый сыр под солнечными лучами, и пытается не улыбаться так по-идиотски, ибо, уверена, на языке у Джо тут же возникнет комментарий, прямо-таки пропитанный особой добротой: «У тебя сейчас рожа от улыбки треснет» или «Безмозглая, ты, конечно, и так не отличаешься интеллектом, но с такой улыбкой пропадают все сомнения в его отсутствии».  
  
Черт, кажется, она слишком хорошо знает Джоанну (раз самостоятельно начинает подначивать саму себя с присущими Мейсон интонациями в своей голове).  
  
Они встречают закат, часа два пробродив по лесу и, наконец, устроившись на открытой поляне с замечательным видом на руины. Китнисс разрывается от желания поцеловать сидящую вплотную к ней девушку и врезать себе от слащавости момента.  
  
Джоанна делает выбор за нее: устало закатывает глаза, повернувшись к Китнисс (читай: _Безмозглая, ты, помимо того, что безмозглая, еще и совершенно ебанутая, так что просто иди сюда и поцелуй меня_ ), и жадно впивается в ее губы. Эвердин принимает это за приглашение.  
  
Тянет ее на себя, обняв за пояс одной рукой, а второй в собственническом порыве сжав шею, и валит на траву. Прокладывает привычную дорожку из поцелуев от потрескавшихся губ и ниже: подбородок, острая шея, выемка между ключицами (ставит засос рядом с выпирающими косточками под громкий стон Мейсон) и, наконец, грудь. Рука перемещается туда же, путающимися пальцами стягивает лямки серой, неприлично обтягивающей исхудавшее тело майки, оголяя бледную кожу, покрытую еще не зажившими синяками и засосами.  
  
Джоанна с приглушенным стоном выгибается дугой, впускает пятерню в ее густые волосы и с силой сжимает, резко дернув назад. Китнисс смачно матерится и словно в качестве извинений целует только что пострадавший от слишком крепкого сжатия зубами участок кожи.  
  
Эвердин спешно расстегивает ремень и запускает руку под ткань штанов, и где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль, что вообще-то его можно использовать в более интересных целях. ( ~~Мейсон ее все-таки испортила,~~ а ведь кто бы мог подумать, что Китнисс не нуждалась и никогда не будет нуждаться в постели в такой нежности как у Пита, скорее наоборот – желать полного контроля над тем, кто под ней выгибается так совершенно непристойно). Нет, серьезно, это надо запретить законом – Джоанна запрокидывает голову, почти до крови закусив нижнюю губу, но сквозь плотно сжатые зубы все равно доносится это умопомрачительное и сводящее с ума: «Ах!» - ну вот, самоконтроль летит в бездну.  
  
Они почти со звериным желанием трахаются на фоне заходящего солнца, и когда Джоанна оказывается сверху, Китнисс готова поклясться, чем угодно, это даже еще лучше. Потом – лениво обнимаются, потеряв счет времени и полностью растворившись друг в друге, в чужих запахах, прикосновениях, дыхании, и последние солнечные лучи ласкают две фигуры на траве, лишь давая иллюзию тепла (на деле, они даже не пытаются спасти от пробирающего до костей вечернего осеннего холода).  
  
До тех пор, пока не восстанавливается дыхание.  
До тех пор, пока легкие не наполняет холодный, ночной воздух.  
До тех пор, пока стук сердца не становится нормальным, и в голову, которую мягко поглаживают пальцы Мейсон, не приходит осознание, что они вернутся после отбоя.  
  
_О, блять._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: Max Richter – Something Under Her Skin


	2. Chapter 2

Она, естественно, не рассчитывала на такое везение. Предполагала, что они встретят кого-нибудь на своем пути, и ее потом отправят на исправительные работы на благо Дистрикта-13. Но чтобы, вернувшись в свой Блок, застать там саму президента Койн – ни за что.  
  
Жалобный скрип двери, про которую напрочь забыла Китнисс, когда широко распахнула, звучит тише, чем бешеный стук стремящегося выпрыгнуть из груди, переломав все ребра, сердца.  
  
Ее обманчиво мягкий голос заставляет стыть кровь в жилах.  
  
\- Вы, кажется, не совсем нас поняли, мисс Эвердин.  
  
Койн похожа на змею перед броском: деланно расслабленно стоит возле стола, опираясь на него одной лишь рукой, почти снисходительно смотрит на вошедшую девушку, едва ощутимо касаясь подушечками пальцев деревянной поверхности. Но это все показное, один неверный шаг Китнисс – и ее размажут по стенке. Неважно, морально или физически, но случится нечто непоправимое.  
  
\- Да? – она вспоминает, что нужно ответить.  
  
После небольшой паузы президент отвечает, медленно подняв взгляд к лицу Сойки:  
  
\- Да, мисс Эвердин, - она сейчас как никогда напоминает Сноу. – Согласившись быть нашим символом, вы подписались быть… известной. Известность предполагает _всеобщий_ … – она делает паузу, выделив это слово, и продолжает, начав неспешно подходить к Китнисс. - Интерес к Вашей персоне. Вы осознаете, что будет, если Вас увидят с _ней_?  
  
У Китнисс возникает непреодолимое желание плюнуть ей в лицо. Кажется, она ненавидит Койн так же, как Сноу, а особенно – их общую привычку…  
  
\- Совать свой нос, куда не просят.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что Вы расстроены, мисс Эвердин.  
  
Сложив руки в замок и, наконец, поравнявшись с Сойкой, Койн заглядывает ей прямо в серые глаза так внимательно, будто пытается найти там что-то выдающее ее.  
  
\- Но Вы должны понять и нас, - в приторно-мягком голосе резко появляются стальные нотки. Это приказ, понимает Китнисс, и лучше не знать, что будет в случае его невыполнения. – Народ не любит, чтобы его обманывали. Народ свято верит в свой идеал – этакую храбрую, наивную школьницу, влюбленную в Пита Мелларка. И народ не поймет, что вы хотите отомстить Сноу не за него, а за неотосенную, грубую и отмороженную...  
  
_~~Знаешь, что я вижу на твоем лице, Койн? Свой кулак.~~_  
  
\- Вы даже понятия не имеете, что она из себя представляет. Она храбрее меня, и это за ней должны были пойти люди.  
  
Она уж точно не достойна этого.  
  
\- Она своенравна, - отрезает Койн, отворачивается и, крадучись словно кошка, медленно отходит к двери и, только взявшись за ручку, продолжает. - Меня совершенно не интересует, что между вами происходит, но Вы уже неделю не были у Пита. Врачи рекомендуют вам увидеться.  
  
_~~Это вы приказываете снова играть влюбленную пару. Нет, спасибо, блять.~~_  
  
\- Надеюсь, вы помните наш договор и осознаете, что будет в случае невыполнения Вами своих обязанностей.  
  
\- Разумеется, - ее слова сочатся ядом и такой ненавистью, что удивительно, как президент ими не подавилась. Просто не задохнулась от такой концентрации негатива в опасной близости к человеку, который однажды убил 22 трибута. И второй раз – добрую половину соперников.  
  
\- Я знала, что мы придем к взаимопониманию.  
  
И Койн уходит.  
  
\--  
  
\- Привет.  
  
Китнисс поднимает голову и смотрит на него: на сгорбленные плечи, на напряженные руки с проступающими венами, на опасливый взгляд, будто Пит только и ждет, что она превратится в какого-то переродка и набросится на него (по сравнению с прошлой их встречи у него уже улучшения, но ненависть так просто не уходит, пускай и искусственная).  
  
\- Привет, - неловко, сухо.  
  
\- Можно сесть? – у него нет такого желания на самом деле. Наверняка, Койн и тут постаралась и вынудила Пита пойти на контакт. ~~А может, это лишь Эвердин такая эгоистка, и он действительно желает улучшить их отношения.~~  
  
Вместо этого Китнисс растягивает губы в неискренней улыбке и порывисто кивает.  
  
\- Конечно. Сегодня у меня свободное от кучи поклонников время.  
  
Мелларк усмехается, садится на лавку, мягко опустив поднос на стол, и уже с меньшей напряженностью продолжает разговор.  
  
\- Как Гейл? Я слышал, вы теперь можете выбираться на поверхность.  
  
Китнисс едва не хочется взвыть: он даже в шутке может найти скрытый смысл.  
  
\- Ага, Койн разрешила охотиться, - она неловко размазывает пюре по тарелке, вспоминая последнюю такую вылазку. Воспоминание больно колет где-то в районе груди. Китнисс не видела Джоанну всего несколько часов, но осознание, что эти часы скоро перерастут в дни и недели, превращает ее в бесполезное, понурое, серое пятно.  
  
Пит терпеливо выдерживает паузу, внимательно изучая ее лицо, и только потом осведомляется:  
  
\- И все?  
  
Эвердин слишком поздно вспоминает, что сидит не одна и нужно поддерживать разговор. Никого не ебет, что ей хочется меньше всего это делать, а больше – лезть в петлю. Она пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Мы с ним не общаемся в последнее время. Вообще ни с кем не общаюсь в последнее время…  
  
_Только трахаюсь._  
  
\- Ты изменилась.  
  
\- Что, не кажется теперь, что вот-вот вцеплюсь тебе в глотку? – раздраженно, почти зло. Она даже не может объяснить, откуда взялась эта ярость. Она просто возникла из ни откуда и вмиг обожгла парня, который только-только перестал ожидать подвоха с ее стороны.  
  
_Молодец, Китнисс, так держать!_  
  
\- Вот я именно об этом, - лишь усталая констатация факта. Пит порывается встать и уйти, Китнисс от собственного идиотизма и умения портить все бормочет сквозь зубы: «Блять» и окликает его в последний момент.  
  
\- Прости, я не хотела... Сказывается общение с Джоанной.  
  
\- Ну да, она не сахар. Но не врет, в отличие от тебя, - хлесткая пощечина. Он отталкивает невидимую руку, которой вцепилась в него девушка, чтобы удержать, отталкивает беспощадно и безапелляционно. – Всего хорошего, Китнисс.  
  
_Вот дерьмо._  
  
\--  
  
Если бы этот день участвовал в конкурсе «Самый худший день года», то победил бы. Начиная от разговора с Койн и заканчивая ссорой с мамой из-за того, что какой-то санитар вчера все-таки увидел пропажу Джоанны. Естественно, те, кого Китнисс подкупила, делали вид святой невинности («Мы ничего не знаем, миссис Эвердин»), но что-то пошло не так. И мать Китнисс смогла сложить два и два.  
  
К Джоанне ее, естественно, не пустили. Объяснили это тем, что состояние пациента ухудшилось ввиду «длительного пребывания на открытом воздухе». Ага, как же. Просто Койн сует свой нос, куда не следует.  
  
Китнисс делает глубокий вдох, думая, что вымещать злость на рядовом санитаре не лучшая идея, и все же обеспокоенно спрашивает:  
  
\- Она в порядке?  
  
\- Мисс Эвердин, наша медицина на уровне. Мы смогли вернуть их к жизни после Капитолийских пыток, уж с обычной простудой наши специалисты вполне могут справиться.  
  
Ну да, разумеется. Китнисс кивает и бредет в другую от своего отсека сторону, почувствовав вдруг, как вся злость куда-то ушла. Сейчас она не чувствовала ничего, кроме пустоты. Она будто сосуд, из которого резко выкачали весь воздух, и в нем нет теперь ничего больше.  
  
Она и сама не заметила, как забрела в другой конец Дистрикта-13. Вырвалась из мыслей, когда увидела, как вдали машет Поллукс, выпускающий колечки дыма из специально отделенного для курильщиков помещения с отличной вентиляцией. Она подходит к знакомому и садится рядом на пол.  
  
\- Привет, - одними губами.  
  
Поллукс улыбается, кивая в знак приветствия, и затягивается с видом до того умиротворенным, что Китнисс несколько дольше, чем нужно, задерживает взгляд на тлеющей сигарете. Мужчина протягивает ее, предлагая попробовать, и спустя несколько секунд колебаний Китнисс принимает предложение закурить. Резко вдыхает и тут же начинает кашлять под смешок компаньона.  
  
\- Очень смешно.  
  
Глаза у него настолько веселые и добрые, что начинает смеяться уже сама Эвердин. Выглядит она при этом откровенно паршиво, и это больше похоже на истерику, но Поллукс не может спросить, в чем дело. И, как бы ужасно это сейчас ни звучало, он, наверное, самая лучшая компания для Китнисс на данный момент.  
  
Этот вечер она проводит в курилке, рассказывая оператору из их команды всякую чушь вроде их походов с отцом на озеро в лесу. Под конец она почти без кашля может курить предложенную сигарету.  
  
_Хуево быть Сойкой, знаешь? Все почти уверены в твоем всемогуществе, а на деле ты не решаешь ничего. Ты словно мулета в руках матадора, которой он размахивает перед быком (сейчас – перед переродком; время идет, а публика хочет все тех же зрелищ, просто уровень сложности повышается). Но хотя бы можно надеяться на бесплатные сигареты. Любой просто счастлив поделиться с тобой такой отравой, здорово, неправда ли? Учитывая, что жизни всей твоей семьи и близких людей висят на волоске (причем, их хотят убить обе стороны: и Сноу, и Койн), но сигареты – всегда пожалуйста._  
  
Она в последний раз затягивается, с нервным смехом качает головой и встает с пола.  
  
\- Спасибо, Поллукс.  
  
Он кивает, благодаря за компанию, и тушит свою об стену. Выбрасывают окурки и расходятся по своим отсекам, больше не сказав ни слова. Возможно, у него тоже несладко в жизни (помимо отрезанного языка), но Китнисс сейчас слишком плевать, а Поллукс не в состоянии рассказать.  
  
Медленно тлеющая дыра в груди тухнет, как выкуренная сигарета.  
  
\--  
  
Она видит ее через стекло, прозрачное только с одной стороны, когда возвращается после тренировки через медицинский отсек. Джоанна гоняет санитаров, остервенело вырывая торчащие из руки трубки так, что, кажется, вместе с ними полетят ошметки кожи.  
  
Больна. Как же. Она в прекрасном состоянии и способна проломить одному из надоедливых санитаров голову, если бы не ремень. Что, тоже всего лишь мера безопасности?  
  
Китнисс жмурится и тут же об этом жалеет: воспоминания просачивается под корку только что полученной, не затянувшейся раны черной, вязкой струей, заставляющей гнить изнутри. Длинные пальцы, сжимающие густые волосы Эвердин, тонкие запястья (Сойка целует каждый их сантиметр), неприлично яркие, возможно, из-за сильных укусов и крови, губы. Путающимися пальцами стянутые наспех лямки, тело, изогнутое дугой от удовольствия, ногти, впивающиеся до крови в спину Китнисс и оставляющие длинные красные полосы на копчике, плотно закрытые глаза с подрагивающими ресницами. Экстаз.  
  
Она задыхается.  
  
\--  
  
Китнисс смотрит на склонившегося над столиком Крессиды Гейла и думает, что не виделась с ним уже целую вечность. На лице у того трехдневная щетина, на нем – темно-серый костюм. И все равно он выглядит на фоне всех остальных несколько иначе. Не сказать, что Хоторн похож на яркое пятно в черно-белом мире… Скорее нет, он словно черный, жирный, неаккуратный штрих в сером рисунке.  
  
Рисование, краски, Пит. Больной мозг тут же строит ассоциативный ряд. Глаза сами находят его в зале.  
  
Сердце все еще стучит словно бешеное, а, когда он внезапно поднимает голову и встречается с ней взглядом всего на секунду, вовсе останавливается. Китнисс не хочет говорить с Мелларком еще вечность (или хотя бы ближайшую сотню лет), поэтому спешно расталкивает толпу возле входа и уходит вон из столовой.  
  
Она не успевает даже выйти из коридора к лифтам, как сзади слышит мягкое, но настойчивое: «Китнисс». Эвердин нехотя разворачивается, уже зная, чье лицо увидит, и ждет, когда Пит поравняется с ней.  
  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - встревожено, отрывисто, шепотом.  
  
Она ведет его туда, где сама пропадала первое время. Помещение с каким-то хламом, где девушка пыталась спрятаться от мучавших ее кошмаров и медицинских сотрудников, правда, одни находили ее ночью или каждый раз, когда та засыпала, а вторые – через полчаса после пропажи пациентки. Питу, кажется, все равно.  
  
\- Они ведь тоже к тебе приходили? – взволнованно осведомляется Мелларк и что-то нервно сжимает в руках. Он не похож на животное, загнанное в угол, а вот Китнисс себя таковой ощущает. – Койн. Она поставила условие.  
  
И тут Эвердин понимает. Все понимает, и, кажется, на лице отражается добрая половина мыслей.  
  
\- Мне запретили общаться с Делли, - осторожно говорит Пит, будто неуверенный, какая реакция будет у Китнисс ( _Как же хорошо они ему промыли мозги, на славу постарались. Я что, ему глаза выцарапаю за это?_ ). Или… можно ли ей доверять?  
  
\- _Она_ к тебе приходила?  
  
\- Нет, но… - он старательно пытается подобрать слова, чтобы описать происходящее, и забавно морщит лоб. Китнисс думает, что никогда раньше не замечала у него этой привычки, но может совершенно точно сказать, что делает в такие моменты Джоанна – кусает нижнюю губу. Из-за этого после любого укуса во время поцелуя та начинает кровоточить. – Знаешь, они как будто нарочно обрубают все пути нашего общения. Как будто развели в разные стороны клетки и поставили загородку… Понимаешь?  
  
_Не представляешь, насколько сильно._  
  
Но вслух девушка говорит только спустя длительную паузу:  
  
\- Она тебе нравится?  
  
В голосе вопреки всем стараниям все равно проскальзывают ревнивые нотки. Китнисс - собственник, и она не может отпустить Мелларка просто так, даже не испытывая к нему ничего, кроме безграничной вины и чувства долга. Она так много ему должна…  
  
\- Она единственное, что у меня осталось от прошлой жизни.  
  
\- Прости.  
  
Тишина разрезает воздух, тревожит мирно парящую на свету пыль (Китнисс, глядя на это зрелище, сразу вспоминает снег в начале зимы – такой же мягкий, слабый и волшебный) и звонко бьет по голым стенам.  
  
\- Они пытаются от меня что-то скрыть, как думаешь?  
  
Эвердин устало прислоняется спиной к холодной стене и, вмиг обмякшая, сползает вниз, невидящим взором глядя в потолок. Он не знает. Он. Просто. Не. Знает. Конечно, стали бы ему напрямую так говорить… Это же Пит, в конце концов. Стоило догадаться.  
  
В висках стучит, и у нее возникает непреодолимое желание затянуться сигаретой. Пускай с кашлем, пускай дым раздирает легкие, но это чертова отрава действительно успокаивает.  
  
_Поллукс, как же ты нужен сейчас!_  
  
На самом деле, ей хочется выть от отчаяния, сейчас ей нужен кто угодно. Просто кто-то третий. Просто кто-то, кто поможет избежать очередной лжи, но никто не придет.  
  
\- У тебя есть сигареты?  
  
\- А ты куришь? – вопросом на вопрос. Ладно, Пит.  
  
_Поздравляю, Китнисс Эвердин, ты снова будешь врать. Ты всего лишь маленькая, жалкая лгунья. И он тебя теперь точно никогда не простит._  
  
\- Ладно, слушай.  
  
\--  
  
Джоанну выписывают из больницы, когда понимают, что больше нет причин ее там держать (или она находится в достаточно хорошей форме, чтобы кого-нибудь убить, если к ней снова полезут с лекарствами, и это чревато последствиями). Ее тут же переводят в другой отсек, одноместный. Для Дистрикта-13 такое – настоящая роскошь. Неизвестно, какой чушью оправдывает это Койн для Мейсон, но Китнисс-то все кристально ясно.  
  
_Вы недостаточно хорошо играете, мисс Эвердин._  
  
Единственное, что спасает президента от того, чтобы в один прекрасный день Китнисс просто не ввалилась к ней в кабинет и не придушила ее на месте, это тренировки. Сойка вымещает всю свою злость в рукопашных боях, бегает и занимается различной подготовкой к решающему бою в Капитолии так усердно, что домой приползает едва живой. И это, кажется, действительно помогает.  
  
Пока однажды она не видит _ее_ , занимающуюся на другом конце стадиона. Китнисс делает все, чтобы попасть в ту группу, убеждая тренера, что ей непременно нужна дополнительная нагрузка. Тренер качает головой, но оспорить ее решение не может: свою сегодняшнюю норму Эвердин выполнила на «ура», и если хочет загонять свой организм окончательно – вперед, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
Китнисс смотрит на нее, как наркоман на дозу морфлинга у себя под носом. Мейсон не обращает на девчонку ровно никакого внимания, продолжая выполнять упражнение на ноги.  
  
\- Джоанна, - требовательно повторяет она, присаживаясь на корточки и возникая у той прямо перед лицом.  
  
\- Эвердин, съебись.  
  
Победительница Дистрикта-7 всегда слишком эмоциональна, она не умеет прятать такие эмоции, которые кишат в ней, словно смерть в яме с гремучими змеями. Иногда кажется, что эмоции для нее и для всех остальных людей – это две разные вещи, которые нельзя даже сравнивать. Вот и сейчас, несмотря на старательно демонстрируемое Мейсон равнодушие, Китнисс буквально задыхается от ненависти всего в двух словах.  
  
\- В чем дело?  
  
Она перехватывает тренажер у основания, мешая делать упражнения. Джоанна поднимает к ее лицу испепеляющий взгляд и повторяет:  
  
\- Безмозглая, ты растеряла остатки серого вещества, который заменяет тебе мозг или что?! Отвали, хорошо?  
  
\- Нет, нехорошо. Я пытаюсь…  
  
\- Да мне плевать, - она резко встает и отталкивает Китнисс. Как бы то ни было, а Мейсон была физически развита лучше, и пускай ее подкосили пытки и болезнь, постоять за себя она могла без проблем.  
  
\- Джоанна! - Сойка рычит и напоминает в данный момент больше дикого зверя, нежели человека. Впивается пальцами в исхудавшую руку чуть выше локтя и дергает на себя, требуя внимания к своей персоне. Игнорирование вынести было невозможно. Не после всего, что было, не с таким эмоциональным напряжением внутри.  
  
Мейсон хватает ее за воротник куртки, отвечая агрессией на агрессию, и шипит прямо в губы:  
  
\- Я ненавижу ложь, Эвердин. Не перевариваю, ясно? Когда на твоих первых играх вы разыгрывали эту комедию, я хотела убить тебя на месте, стоило бы тебе только сойти с платформы после гонга на 75-ых. Меня остановил только тот заговор, понимаешь?!  
  
\- Не понимаю, - Китнисс хочет вырваться, но у Джоанны железная хватка. Та встряхивает Эвердин так, что на секунду темнеет в глазах.  
  
\- Нравлюсь, ага? Так что ж ты бежишь, поджав хвост, как псина?!  
  
\- Я не могла…  
  
\- Мне плевать, - она резко выпускает из рук ткань куртки Китнисс и отступает на пару шагов как раз в тот момент, когда, Эвердин уверена, должна была ударить. Ярость – красная, как кровь – куда-то пропадает, глаза только сверкают как у безумной, но от нее веет могильным – темно-синим, темнее самого черного ночного неба – холодом. – Мне действительно плевать, _Китнисс_.  
  
Из ее уст собственное имя (она впервые за долгое время обратилась по имени) звучит подобно ругательству.  
  
\- Просто старайся не показываться на глаза, ладно? Иначе, клянусь, ты будешь собирать свое лицо по кусочкам.  
  
Она уходит, и Эвердин пытается собрать по кусочкам саму себя.  
  
\--  
  
Это игра, вскоре понимает Китнисс. Чем меньше она общается с Питом, тем больше их отдаляют с Джоанной друг от друга. Все повторяется: арена, несчастные влюбленные, спонсорские подачки. Актеры меняются, но суть остается та же: нужно снова плясать под чью-то дудку, чтобы заслужить право получить то, что ты хочешь.  
  
~~А Пит снова ничего не знает. И ее снова выставят виноватой, ее снова покажут по-настоящему, обнажив самые скрытые внутренние шрамы. Китнисс Эвердин врет. Постоянно.~~  
  
Это омерзительно – чувствовать себя собакой на поводке. Но у нее снова нет выбора. Китнисс понимает: без Джоанны она чувствует себя… она не чувствует себя. Она, блять, просто не существует без этой гребаной победительницы Дистрикта-7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: Nikki Flores – Home


	3. Chapter 3

Если человека уничтожить легко, то вот воспоминания о нем – не так уж и просто. Китнисс пытается вытравить их сигаретами, к которым быстро пристрастилась и теперь каждые утро и вечер встречается с Поллуксом в курилке, но… не очень-то преуспела. Она рассыпается беспомощными осколками днем, когда видит Джоанну на тренировках или за обеденным столом (обычно – в трех рядах от ее собственного) и остальные двадцать часов в сутки пытается заново отрастить корку на незаживающей ране. Та болезненно кровоточит, истекает алой жидкостью с черными, отравленными вкраплениями и ноет каждую секунду ее жизни. Но девушке достаточно увидеть улыбку на лице Мейсон, обращенную к Финнику, Хеймитчу или кому угодно, чтобы почувствовать что-то сродни счастью. Правда, улыбается Джоанна крайне редко.  
  
Пит считает, что они помогают друг другу исцелиться; думает, мол, в недосыпе, нервозности и бледном, осунувшемся виде девушки все еще виноваты кошмары, связанные с ареной. Китнисс предпочитает молчать о том, что последнее время (День? Неделю? Месяц?) видит во снах капитолийские казематы и слышит только _ее_ крики. И этого достаточно.  
  
\- Ты бы сходила проведать Хеймитча, - говорит он как-то за обедом, когда Эвердин впадает в одно из своих состояний полного безразличия к окружающему миру.  
  
\- Не думала уж, что _ты_ о нем заговоришь.  
  
\- Он все равно хочет лучшего для нас, - мягко возражает Пит, и Китнисс не может понять, правда ли он в это верит. Но совету следует, идет к бывшему ментору в тот же вечер и застает его с бутылкой чего-то очень крепкого.  
  
Остается только удивляться, где в Дистрикте со строжайшим антиалкогольным законом он умудрился найти спиртное. Хотя нет, это же Хеймитч, удивляться не стоит. Он способен найти выпивку даже на краю света.  
  
Хеймитч салютует полупустой бутылкой своей гостье и с доброй порцией иронии приветствует:  
  
\- О, солнышко. Сама догадалась навестить или кто подсказал?  
  
Китнисс старательно делает вид, что морщит нос от запаха, стоящего в отсеке, но мужчина быстро угадывает ее намерение и издает противный, издевательский смешок, получив свой ответ. Сойка всегда ненавидела в нем эту черту – понимать ее без каких-либо слов. Он слишком хорошо видит ее чувства и что самое обидное – даже лучше нее самой.  
  
\- Понятно. Пит, значит.  
  
Имя человека, который был ей напарником на двух подряд Голодных Играх и который пытается быть им сейчас, больно режет слух.   
  
_Он доверяет тебе, Китнисс. Чувствует ту же боль, что и ты, поэтому перешагивает через страх и искусственные Капитолийские воспоминания, надеется, что это дерьмо, которое вы оба пережили, стало вашим общим._  
  
Но даже у человеческого сердца есть предел, и в один прекрасный момент оно перестает чувствовать что-либо. На Пита боли уже не хватает.   
  
Китнисс без сил падает на кровать рядом с ментором и закуривает, глубоко затягиваясь. Хеймитч пристально смотрит на нее нетрезвым взором в течение минуты и спрашивает:  
  
\- Паршиво, да?  
  
Китнисс ловит его взгляд и понимает, что он не о сигаретах. Медленно выдыхает густой дым и сквозь эту завесу продолжает разглядывать раскрасневшееся от спиртного лицо мужчины.  
  
\- Очень, - шепотом. Признаваться в своих слабостях всегда трудно, почти невозможно.  
  
\- Самое лучшее, что умеют делать люди – разочаровывать, - говорит Хеймитч, и целый вечер, а затем и следующий день Китнисс не может выкинуть эту фразу из головы. Да, пожалуй, она справляется с этой задачей лучше всех и сполна заслуживает ненависть Джоанны.  
  
\--  
  
Через два дня она приходит к мысли, что Хеймитч был не прав. Самое лучшее, что умеют делать люди – убивать. Причем, необязательно физически.  
  
 ~~Джоанна вот способна убивать словами не хуже, чем своим любимым топором.~~  
  
Поэтому Китнисс днями напролет пропадает в компании Пита, которому разрешили украшать торты у себя на дому в свободное от других занятий по расписанию время (успех на свадьбе Финника и Энни сыграл свою роль). Китнисс на свой страх и риск сидит с ним наедине, но Мелларку, как только тот берет в руки кисть, становится абсолютно наплевать на окружающий мир. Как-то он говорит, старательно украшая глазурью хлебное изделие:  
  
\- Я опасен только для самого себя.  
  
Китнисс с ним не согласна. В такие моменты по-настоящему опасно думать, что все как раньше.  
  
 _А вот ни хуя не как раньше._  
  
\--  
  
\- Готово.  
  
На столе шикарный торт для очередных жениха и невесты (после успеха Финника и Энни многим захотелось повторить подобное веселье, ведь неизвестно, сколько еще осталось жить). Пит работал над ним несколько суток, почти не отвлекаясь даже на еду и сон, и теперь этот внушительного вида шедевр, стоящий на огромном кухонном столе, полностью готов к торжеству.  
  
\- Красиво, - говорит Китнисс, наверное, впервые за долгое время искренне улыбаясь, и Мелларк отвечает ей такой же улыбкой. Общение с Делли возобновилось, а старания ведущих специалистов в области медицины почти сделали Пита прежним. К счастью, новая техника дает возможность человеку, подвергшемуся влиянию осы убийцы, отличать настоящие воспоминания от искусственных. Парня переклинивает только иногда, но с такими вспышками гнева Питу под силу справиться самостоятельно.  
  
\- Надеюсь, им понравится, - со своей обыкновенно обезоруживающей абсолютно всех улыбкой Пит вырывает из мыслей свою единственную собеседницу. Время уже давно позднее, но Эвердин отчего-то сегодня особенно страшно засыпать, поэтому решила остаться. Она знает, что просто не выдержит этого еще раз.   
  
Китнисс с ловкостью спрыгивает на пол и подходит совсем близко. Внимательно оглядывает это произведение кулинарного искусства и натыкается на пристальный взгляд Пита, который все это время смотрел на нее, напрочь забыв про работу, на которую безвозвратно потратил несколько суток. Решение приходит в голову мгновенно.  
  
Аккуратно подцепив одними кончиками пальцев его подбородок и неплотно закрыв глаза, Китнисс несмело касается сухих губ. Она не целовала Пита так давно, что уже забыла, как это. Парень замирает, кажется, даже вовсе не дышит, хотя и отвечает на поцелуй (настойчивое ощущение, что он делает это просто автоматически, не пропадает). Эвердин спустя некоторое время отстраняется с беспокойством, чувствуя, _что-то не так_. Она отрывает глаза и смотрит на него, выглядевшего невероятно уязвимо в этот момент. Правда, это не трогает, как случалось с ней раньше, наоборот, Китнисс вдруг чувствует себя ужасно неловко, будто увидела то, чего не должна была.  
  
\- Прости, - срывается с языка раньше, чем она успевает осознать смысл этой фразы. Пит с опозданием открывает голубые как небо глаза и смотрит на нее с безграничной печалью, с таким отчаянием, что Китнисс начинает задыхаться.  
  
 _Ему больно. Ему снова больно._  
  
Она не может сделать ничего лучше: пятится назад, словно перепуганный зверь, опять шепчет: «Прости» и вылетает из комнаты, как ошпаренная.   
  
~~Портить людям жизнь определенно входит в число ее любимых занятий.~~  
  
\--  
  
Джоанна все-таки сдает экзамен. На этот раз – без воды, и кто бы сомневался, что она пересдаст его на «отлично». Победительницу из Дистрикта-7 переводят в группу Китнисс, и в первый же день их ставят в паре. Задание: добыть приз раньше других команд, и при этом необходимо дойти до конца вместе. Командная работа для Джоанны словно каторга, она даже просит поменять партнера, но тренер не терпит никаких возражений. В этот момент Мейсон выглядит действительно готовой убить.  
  
Перед началом операции она говорит:  
  
\- Даже не думай, что я буду тебе помогать. Мне плевать на задание.  
  
Естественно, лжет. Джоанна делает всегда все и лучше всех, этакий комплекс отличницы, потому что вылететь из группы – значит, не участвовать в финальном бою, не встретиться лицом к лицу с президентом Сноу. А единственное, что помогло ей не сойти с ума в казематах и чем она живет каждый ебаный день, это мечта – собственными руками убить президента.  
  
Эвердин все равно старается ее не провоцировать, но когда с крыши муляжа неожиданно падает груз, способный Китнисс как минимум здорово покалечить, Джоанна без колебаний отталкивает ее с дороги и попадает под удар сама.   
  
\- Твою мать.  
  
Китнисс освобождает пострадавшую ногу напарницы из-под обломков и, как только стоящая в воздухе пыль рассеивается, бережно закатав штанину, осматривает полученную рану. Она в который раз мысленно благодарит мать за уроки оказания первой помощи, которые пригодились ей уже не единожды.  
  
\- Вывих, - осторожно говорит Китнисс, будто боясь, что злость Мейсон решит выместить на ней, но ее внутреннее ликование едва удается скрыть. Так близко оказаться рядом с ней… спустя столько времени. Эвердин не может назвать момента счастливее за последний месяц так точно. Она осторожно устраивает голову Джоанны у себя на коленях, и та, попытавшись двинуть ногой, злобно шипит, но сдается.  
  
\- Зато их дорогая Сойка цела. Мне же голову открутят, если на тебе хоть царапина будет.  
  
Ее попытки выставить это как помощь из долга выглядят настолько нелепо, что Китнисс не может сдержать улыбки. Хотя, возможно, на нее так действует одна лишь близость Джоанны.  
  
\- Что ты лыбишься? Я серьезно, между прочим, - в это не верит даже сама Мейсон, поэтому она оставляет попытки солгать. Врать в таких пустяках у нее почему-то никогда не получалось, и это даже немного обидно.   
  
\- Ну да, конечно!  
  
Мейсон понимает, что просто не может противостоять заразительному смеху Китнисс, и сухие, потрескавшиеся губы расплываются в искренней улыбке.   
  
\- Блять, да ну тебя.  
  
Китнисс начинает смеяться в голос, и все еще лежащая у нее на коленях девушка это подхватывает. Им плевать, как это выглядит со стороны, на мгновение стены, воздвигаемые обеими в течение этой долгой игры в Я-Не-Знаю-Кто-Ты-И-Совершенно-Точно-не-Думаю-О-Тебе-В-Любую-Свободную-Минуту, рушатся.  
  
У Китнисс возникает непреодолимое желание поцеловать ее, и она упускает из виду, что несколько дольше, чем нужно (намно-о-ого дольше, чем нужно!), рассматривает губы победительницы из Дистрикта-7. Когда Джоанна замечает этот затуманенный взгляд, то чувствует, как вмиг пересохло в глотке, и кровь застучала в висках столь громко, что надежно отделила их от внешнего мира. Поэтому выходит совсем тихо:  
  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
  
Эвердин не нужно повторять дважды. Она порывисто наклоняется и жадно припадает к губам, как умирающий от жажды путник в пустыне к фляге с водой, языком проходится по плотно сомкнутым рядам зубов. Мейсон поддается, послушно приоткрывает рот и захватывает ее нижнюю губу своими, длинными пальцами крепко вцепившись в воротник серой, слишком свободной для этой фигуры одежды. Эвердин будто заново изучает ее: проводит языком по кромке зубов, жадно облизывает нёбо, играючи проходится вдоль чужого языка. Джоанна требовательно тянет ее на себя, будто между ними остались не сущие миллиметры, а как минимум – все 13 Дистриктов. Потребность быть ближе, которую они старательно подавляли все это время, сейчас становится физической. Ее становится невозможно игнорировать.  
  
Китнисс задыхается, но не может прекратить целовать Мейсон. Не может насытиться, даже надышаться одним воздухом с ней.   
  
\- Китнисс, - шепотом, почти интимно. Эвердин чувствует, как ее пробирает дрожь от тех ноток, что звучат в голосе девушки. В нем – все. От желания никогда больше не отпускать до возбуждения такой силы, что хочется взять ее прямо здесь и сейчас. – Блять, Китнисс.   
  
Лица, руки, тела. Все смешалось в тугой комок ощущений, из-за которого хочется либо умереть от счастья, либо задохнуться от желания. Эвердин не сможет объяснить, что чувствует, как бы ни старалась. Это – потребность. Это – одержимость. Это – наивысшее наслаждение. И с этим ничего нельзя поделать, просто плыть по течению, раствориться в ощущениях, потому как ни осознать, ни подвергнуть силе логики невозможно.   
  
Они оказываются не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга и напрочь забывают, где и для чего здесь находятся. Когда настырный – такой просто невозможно игнорировать – гонг оповещает о том, что какая-то команда все-таки захватила трофей, им приходится возвращаться. Китнисс подставляет свое плечо, и они выбираются из лабиринтов муляжей для тренировок. Эвердин ведет Джоанну в медицинский отсек и затем – не отходит там от нее ни на шаг.  
  
Мейсон проводит эту ночь в блоке Китнисс.  
  
\--  
  
 _Знаешь тот момент, когда окончательно понимаешь, что ты вляпался? Бесповоротно, основательно так вляпался? Когда не чувствуешь ни вкус чужих губ, ни получаешь удовольствие от чужих прикосновений. А стоит только прикоснуться к ней, и просто, блять, забываешь, как дышать._  
  
Китнисс трясущимися пальцами вытаскивает сигарету из пачки (на часы не смотрела, но думает, что сейчас начало пятого) и пытается осознать, в какой момент ее начало лихорадить, стоило лишь коснуться до Джоанны-Гребаной-Мейсон. В какой момент вся ее жизнь пошла по наклонной, полетела в бездну?  
  
Правда, нельзя сказать, что это неприятно. Это, блять, лучшая катастрофа, которая только случалась с ней.  
  
Сигарету из ее пальцев ловко выхватывают. Китнисс удивленно оборачивается, чтобы сказать пару ласковых кому бы то ни было, и тут же теряет дар речи. Джоанна со вкусом затягивается, одаривая девушку игривой улыбкой и лукаво глядя прямо в серые глаза, и Эвердин, завороженная этим зрелищем (дым, надо сказать, ей идет), совершенно точно чувствует, как катастрофически перестало хватать воздуха в легких.  
  
Джоанна делает шаг вперед, сокращая последнее расстояние между ними, с соблазнительным видом затягивается и, плавно приблизившись вплотную к ее лицу, медленно выдыхает дым прямо в губы Китнисс. У Эвердин, кажется, именно в этот момент пропадают остатки разума.  
  
Перехватив Мейсон за запястья и заведя руки девушки за голову, победительница из Дистрикта-12 резко толкает ее к стене и грубо впивается в губы. Джоанна выгибается навстречу, выдыхает оставшийся дым через нос, и Китнисс задыхается то ли от заставившего слезиться глаза едкого запаха, то ли от возникнувшего желания.   
  
Они упускают тот момент, когда сигарета, выпав из пальцев девушки, летит на пол.  
  
Мейсон готова умереть от такого контраста: жар ее губ и рук, рискующего спалить их обеих, и холодная, каменная стена, леденящая спину. Пальцы впиваются в кожу на запястьях так сильно, что Джоанна шипит от боли, но не пытается вырваться. Приглушенно стонет, наслаждаясь каждой секундой такого контроля над собой, и это действует как спусковой крючок. Китнисс коленом раздвигает ее ноги, со злорадным удовольствием отметив неудовлетворение на ее лице: «Дразнишь, да? Я тоже умею». Рука сама проникает под ткань штанов, пока зубы находят мочку уха, легко прикусывают, а затем – кончик языка, скользнувший по ушной раковине, и губы, обхватившие мочку и слабо посасывающие ее.  
  
\- Китнисс…  
  
 _Блять._  
  
Эвердин клянется, что каждый раз, когда слышит собственное имя из ее уст в таком тоне, то просто перестает себя контролировать. Это надо запретить законом. Как и все, что делает Джоанна, потому что делает она это чертовски хорошо, чертовски соблазнительно, чертовски… умопомрачительно.  
  
Пальцы легко скользят по внутренней стороне бедра, затем ближе и ближе, и Мейсон извивается в ее руках, уже изведясь от ожидания. Наконец, один плавно входит на всю длину, и Джоанна резко запрокидывает голову, разом задохнувшись, будто из нее одним ударом выбили весь воздух из легких. Китнисс прикусывает ее нижнюю губу, не в силах оторвать взгляда от лица напротив: плотно зажмуренные глаза, подрагивающие ресницы, влажные, мягкие губы, которые та не перестает покусывать с каждым ритмичным движением уже двух пальцев. На ее лице – удовольствие, и Эвердин не видела ничего прекраснее этого зрелища в слабоосвещенном помещении кладовки.   
  
Она увеличивает силу давления и темп, продолжая ритмично двигать ладонью, и Джоанна с придыханием стонет сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. Тут же прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Эвердин, жарко обдав горячим воздухом так, что на мгновение в глазах сильно темнеет. Нещадно впивается зубами в нежную кожу и оставляет темно-синие следы, которые еще не скоро сойдут. Это – своеобразная метка, знак желания и собственности. Это значит «моя».  
  
Китнисс губами исследует ее тело, не прекращая двигать пальцами и меняя угол их проникновения для больших ощущений. Приоткрытые в попытке поймать хотя бы еще немного воздуха губы, острый подбородок, напряженная до предела шея с бьющейся венкой (кончиком языка прослеживает от начала и до конца), сильно проступающие ключицы и выемка между ними. Ладонь свободной руки ловко проскальзывает под кофту и сжимает выбившуюся из лифчика грудь. Джоанна, кажется, матерится, но Эвердин будто оглохла и не слышит, действует только на инстинктах и превращает в реальность желания, которые еще даже не успела обдумать. Только на инстинктивном уровне, только потребности, ставшие слишком сильными, и которым невозможно сопротивляться. Да и не хочется.  
  
Еще немного и вот – каждая клеточка ее тела напряжена до предела. Ногти впиваются в плечи Китнисс до кровавых следов, Джоанна выгибается так, что рискует сломать себе позвоночник и с совершенно непристойным стоном кончает, вздрогнув всем телом.  
  
Восхищенный, неразборчивый шепот. Эвердин все еще пытается восстановить способность различать звуки этого мира, и вскоре эта глухота пропадает – кровь в висках перестает стучать так громко.  
  
Она мягко целует Китнисс где-то в уголок губ, потом – щеку и затем – в скулу, руками обнимая Эвердин за плечи и притягивая к себе, будто ни секунды не проживет без физического контакта. Китнисс вытаскивает руку обратно, наспех поправляя одежду на победительнице из Дистрикта-7 и, словно сытый кот, устраивает голову у той на плече, обдавая открытую шею все еще неровным дыханием.   
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Китнисс ей в самое ухо и на этот раз не врет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: Meg Myers – Desire


	4. Chapter 4

Это продолжается с неделю или больше. Официально они не заверяют переезд, но Джоанна каждую ночь проводит в блоке Эвердин. Как долго это будет тянуться? Она не знает. Теряет счет времени, растворяется в ежедневных голодных и жарких поцелуях (за время разлуки она почти забыла, каково это), прячется в сплетении возбужденных тел и абсолютно не хочет знать ничего из того, что от нее требуют.  
  
Джоанна лежит у нее на груди, словно приласканный кот, и расслабленно перебирает пальцами густые, темные волосы, которые стали слишком длинными. Китнисс чувствует, как по телу растекается нега, и одними лишь подушечками пальцев легко поглаживает свободную руку девушки.  
  
\- Кто бы мог подумать… - Китнисс выныривает из бесконечного потока мыслей и удивленно приподнимает брови: «Ты о чем?». – Я про все это.  
  
\- Гейла хватит удар, если узнает, - задумчиво бормочет Китнисс, и Джоанна цокает языком.  
  
\- Какая жалость. Он же такой красавчик!  
  
Несмотря на то, что это совершенно очевидная шутка, в груди злобно ворочается пробудившаяся ревность. Глаза Мейсон округляются и становятся в два раза шире.  
  
\- Только не говори, что ревнуешь! – ее ехидная физиономия расплывается в широкой улыбке. На лице Эвердин умело выписано явное неудовлетворение, и та отворачивается, потому что Мейсон, будь она трижды проклята, делает то же, что и Хеймитч. Считывает ее словно раскрытую книгу.   
  
Джоанна, немного помолчав и обдумав что-то, что известно одной ей, добавляет уже совсем невеселым тоном:  
  
– Да ладно, он не видит ничего у себя под носом, кроме тебя... Удивительно, как ты это делаешь.  
  
\- Делаю что? – все еще слегка раздраженно.   
  
\- Притягиваешь к себе всех, - после длительной паузы совершенно серьезно отвечает Мейсон и садится. Китнисс приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше ее видеть.  
  
\- Знаешь, я не умею доверять людям, - говорит Джоанна, и Эвердин не может оторвать от нее взгляда. От чуть сгорбившейся фигуры, от зеленых глаз, смотрящих в пол, от скрещенных, худых ног. Каждая линия ее тела вызывает столько эмоций, что Сойка погружается в них головой и самозабвенно тонет, захлебываясь и задыхаясь с мазохистским удовольствием. Совершенно разных эмоций: от самой теплой нежности до звериного желания трахнуть ее прямо на этом столе, что стоит недалеко от кровати. – Никогда не умела. Но ты это что-то из разряда «Я раньше никогда не…».  
  
\- Я тоже.  
  
Джоанна поднимает взгляд к лицу Китнисс и горько усмехается. Они делят одну беду на двоих, и от этого та становится почти приятной.  
  
\- Никогда не ври мне, ладно? – чтобы это не звучало слишком слащаво, победительница из Дистрикта-7 добавляет с усмешкой. – Иначе я сломаю тебе нос.  
  
Это звучит даже лучше, чем «Я люблю тебя».   
  
\--  
  
Каждое утро любого жителя Дистрикта-13 ждет такая процедура. В специальный аппарат они помещают руку и получают расписание на весь день, выведенное зелеными чернилами, смыть которые получается только во время вечернего душа и покрывающее внутреннюю сторону от запястья почти до локтя. Сегодня бегло, незаинтересованно просматривая свой привычный список занятий, Китнисс вдруг чувствует, как на секунду перестает существовать: кровь с ужасом стынет в жилах, сердце жалобно сжимается в последний раз и прекращает биться, и в легкие больше не поступает живительный кислород. Страх расползается по телу черными, сковывающими нитями, она попадает в капкан, как насекомое в сети паука.  
  
Она чувствует, как рассыпается на мелкие останки. И больше ничего.  
  
Потому что под расписанием красуется ровная, до омерзения идеальная надпись зелеными чернилами:  
  
 _«Она будет следующей, мисс Эвердин»._  
  
\--  
  
Хеймитч сидит за столом, сложив ладони вместе и поднеся их к губам, и долго смотрит прямо в серые глаза девушки. Каждый раз, когда он так делает, возникает такое ощущение, будто этим взглядом мужчина копошится во всех ее внутренних шрамах, во всех самых скрытых тайнах.   
  
\- Повтори еще раз, что ты хочешь, - словно не веря своим ушам, устало просит Эбернети, и Китнисс выдает эту фразу на одном дыхании, как заученную.  
  
\- Вы должны не допустить Джоанну к финальной битве с Капитолием.  
  
Хеймитч устало вздыхает и резко поднимается из-за стола, стул на колесиках от такого стремительного движения еще некоторое время крутится по инерции, жалобно поскрипывая.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, _что_ ты просишь? – он становится напротив, но Эвердин стойко выдерживает этот взгляд глаза в глаза.   
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь… - он запинается, качает головой, тщательно подбирая слова и явно пытаясь держать себя в руках, но все-таки срывается. – Она разнесет здесь все. Ты понимаешь? Она шла к этому, она добивалась этого собственными потом и кровью, она…  
  
\- Хеймитч, ее убьют там.  
  
\- Ей плевать, солнышко! – ментор всплескивает руками, все никак не возьмет в толк, _почему Китнисс не может понять._ – Думаешь, это ты страдала? Ни-ху-я. Она пережила то, что тебе и не снилось. И убить Сноу – это все, чем Джоанна жила.   
  
~~И живет каждый ебучий день.~~  
  
\- Она не должна поехать туда, Хеймитч, - в голосе Китнисс – мольба. Китнисс Эвердин умоляет, и Хеймитч просто не может этого слышать, не может это осознать. – Джоанна не должна поехать туда.  
  
Одна надпись, но Китнисс точно знает, что, когда и с кем это случится. Возможно, это эгоистично, но Эвердин просто не сможет пережить, если Джоанна не вернется. Она больше никогда не сможет собрать себя.  
  
 _«Лучше не поддаваться этому. Собрать себя заново в десять раз сложнее, чем рассыпаться на куски»._  
  
\- Пожалуйста.  
  
Хеймитч отворачивается, не в силах вынести этого больше. Нервно трет заросший подбородок и пытается мысленно сосчитать до десяти. Это оказывается намного сложнее, чем он думал.  
  
Китнисс предпринимает последнюю попытку:  
  
\- Я люблю ее.  
  
Он делает пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов и медленно поворачивает голову в сторону девочки. Такая маленькая, такая наивная… и так рано повзрослевшая. Слышать от Китнисс мольбу – это нечто выше его сил. Та сейчас выглядит уязвимой как никогда. Эбернети издает нервный смешок, но сдается: кивает и руками обхватывает Эвердин за плечи, доверительно заглядывая в глаза.  
  
\- Ладно… ладно. Хорошо, я сделаю что-нибудь.  
  
\- Спасибо, - одними губами, будто у нее больше нет сил. Он выпускает ее из слабой хватки, словно думает, что она сейчас рухнет, совершенно опустошенная и обессиленная, и Китнисс вяло бредет в сторону выхода. Хеймитч задумчиво смотрит ей вслед еще несколько мгновений и снова тяжело вздыхает.  
  
 _Глупые дети._  
  
\--  
  
Удушливый запах боли, обиды, отчаяния – вот что она чувствует, когда заходит в свой отсек. Он клубится под потолком комнаты, стелется по полу, проникая через щель между ним и дверью в коридор и бежит, бежит, бежит. Растворяется во всем Дистрикте-13, возможно, во всем Панеме и Китнисс чувствует его в каждой точке, в каждом миллиметре воздуха.   
  
Джоанна рвет и мечет, поэтому даже не сразу замечает чье-то присутствие в комнате.  
  
\- Это несправедливо!  
  
Она никогда не видела Джоанну такой. Такой рваной, загнанной в угол, отчаявшейся почти до слез – ни разу.  
  
\- Это просто по-ублюдски с их стороны! Они не могут так поступить, не могут же?!  
  
\- Джоанна… - совсем тихо.   
  
Мейсон готова убивать, но Китнисс просто ощущает эту тупую ноющую боль в груди. Она узнает этот запах из тысячи, слишком хорошо въелся под корку памяти.  
  
\- Я пошла бы туда с переломанными ногами. Просто пошла бы на руках, понимаешь?! Они не могут так просто от меня избавиться!   
  
\- Джоанна …  
  
Она, наконец, останавливается и оборачивается в сторону вошедшего. Китнисс смотрит на нее с безграничной усталостью: вина переполняет ее, течет по жилам вместо крови отвратительной, гадкой, вязкой субстанцией, и это выдает Сойку с головой.  
  
\- Так будет лучше.  
  
\- Что будет лучше? – убийственно тихим шепотом переспрашивает Мейсон, и Эвердин несколько секунд собирается с силами. Будь проклято ее обещание больше не лгать… Вся ее жизнь – ложь. Так удобнее, так безопаснее. Но она не может соврать Джоанне, не сейчас. Она…  
  
Расползается по каждой клеточке тела и гниет, гниет, гниет за секунду. Встает горьким комом в горле и мешает нормально вздохнуть, не то что говорить.   
  
Обещание – это все, что есть у Джоанны от Китнисс.   
  
\- Ладно, слушай.  
  
\--  
  
Китнисс сидит на полу в курилке с переломанным носом, с кровью, залившей рот и темную майку, но даже не чувствует этой боли. Подносит сигарету к губам трясущимися пальцами, с трудом затягивается, кашляет и снова отплевывается красной субстанцией, ощущая под языком только вкус железа, от которого не спасает даже никотин.   
  
Она просидела бы здесь еще целую вечность, если бы издалека не донеслось по-настоящему обеспокоенное «Китнисс?» знакомым, мягким голосом. Пит быстрым шагом сокращает разделяющее их расстояние, садится перед ней на колени и, мягко взяв за подбородок, молча оценивает размеры трагедии. Эвердин хочется выть в голос от него.   
  
Всепрощающий. Добрый. Заботливый.  
  
 _"Проживи ты еще хоть сотню жизней, а все равно не заслужишь такого парня, солнышко"._  
  
Китнисс не спорит – она его действительно не заслуживает.   
  
\- Пойдем, - наконец, говорит Мелларк после долгого молчания и помогает ей подняться, бережно придерживая за пояс.   
  
Этим вечером она мирится и с обеспокоенной матерью, и с Питом.  
  
\--  
  
\- Привет.  
  
Это первое, что она слышит, проснувшись. Первое, что видит – улыбающееся одними уголками губ лицо Прим. На секунду кажется, что одна улыбка младшей сестренки способна исцелить все ее раны. И Китнисс сейчас не о сломанном носе.  
  
\- Ужасно выгляжу, да?  
  
\- Не то слово, - раздается ехидно из другого угла, и Сойка переводит взгляд на ментора, который медленно поднимается со стула и вразвалку идет к выходу.  
  
\- Это все, что ты хотел мне сказать? – Эвердин даже немного обидно. Что, пришел полюбоваться тем, как ее отделала Джоанна? Тогда он повеселился сейчас на славу. Что ж, катись к чертям, Хеймитч.  
  
\- Да, солнышко. Это все, - ментор, залпом опрокинув в себя содержимое фляги (наверняка, алкогольное), облизывается, словно сытый кот, и добавляет с доброй порцией иронии. – Просто хотел убедиться, что ты довольна результатом своих действий.   
  
~~О, она довольна, блять. Счастлива как никогда.~~  
  
И уходит. Китнисс остается наедине с младшей сестрой и впервые за долгое время может по-настоящему расслабиться (мать запрещала им общаться после того неприятного случая, и она чертовски соскучилась). Прим – это единственный человек на Земле, кого, Китнисс может точно сказать, что любит.  
  
 ~~Девушка с зелеными глазами и вечно холодными руками, которые Китнисс любит греть (лишняя причина просто прикоснуться), из Седьмого Дистрикта не в счет.~~  
  
\--  
  
Несмотря на то, что абсолютно точно была в сознании, Китнисс с трудом припоминает все, что было после вспышки гнева у Джоанны (так назвали это врачи). В общем-то, ей плевать, но Утенок говорит, что она должна поблагодарить Пита.  
  
И меньше всего Китнисс хочется это делать. Она знает наверняка, что просто физически не сможет посмотреть ему в глаза. Но вечером того же дня оказывается у входа в его отсек, занеся руку для стука в дверь.   
  
Она открывается мгновенно, на пороге – Пит. Уставший и домашний.  
  
\- Привет, - она уже ненавидит эту фразу. Но не может начать разговор никак по-другому, хотя понимает, насколько по-идиотски говорить этому человеку «Привет». Они пережили вместе столько, что слова уже не нужны.  
  
\- Привет, - шепотом. У Пита сорванный, хриплый голос, темные круги под глазами и осунувшийся, нездоровый вид. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два – кошмары.   
  
Он пропускает ее без лишних просьб, и Эвердин не знает, куда себя деть. Парень плавно опускается на кровать и всеми силами пытается вытащить себя обратно в реальность, отвернувшись от двери с отсутствующим видом и крепко сжав руки в замок, так, что белеют костяшки пальцев.  
  
\- Ты как? – одними губами. Она садится перед ним на колени и накрывает ладонями сжатые до предела кулаки парня. Мелларк от этого прикосновения вздрагивает, как от разряда тока.  
  
\- Китнисс, я видел вас на тренировке тогда… - в его голосе просто усталость, никаких упреков. Пит смотрит на нее своими большими, печальными глазами, и, хотя она уверена в своем безразличии к нему, в груди все равно что-то противно ноет. - Прекрати эти игры.  
  
\- Я не умею играть с людьми.  
  
\- Со мной ты играешь прекрасно.   
  
На мгновение ей становится жутко стыдно, и она все еще пытается врать.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.   
  
_Я люблю ее._  
  
Он словно отчетливо слышит каждую ее мысль, все знает. Но вместо этого мягкой улыбкой царапает кровоточащее сердце и говорит, отрицательно качнув головой:  
  
\- Просто люби ее и дальше.   
  
~~И не усложняй никому жизнь.~~  
  
\- Как будто это, блять, так легко, - надрывно, умоляюще. Она сдается.  
  
 _Не ему это тебе говорить, Китнисс, не ему._  
  
\- Никто не говорил, что это будет легко.   
  
\- Думаешь, я не смогу? - в ней змеей ворочается злость. Течет по венам вместо крови, а после каждой второй фразочки Джоанны (пятой – Пита) достигает ста градусов Цельсия и выкипает без остатка, заставляя чувствовать себя пустым сосудом без желаний и каких-либо эмоций.  
  
\- Нет. Просто позаботься о ней, хорошо? Ты умеешь, я знаю… Как обо мне.  
  
\- Она не нуждается в моей заботе.  
  
\- Нуждается. И ты сама этого хочешь.  
  
 _Прекрати. Прекрати это делать со мной._  
  
\- Все нуждаются, - добавляет парень, то ли услышав ее мысли в очередной раз, то ли осознав, что того аргумента недостаточно. Для Китнисс – нет.  
  
\- Поди объясни ей это.  
  
\- Думаю, это все равно что пытаться убедить в чем-то тебя.  
  
\- Что ты сказал?!  
  
В его глазах пляшут озорные искры. Пит улыбается краешками губ, и Китнисс впервые за долгое время тоже хочется искренне рассмеяться. От всей души.  
  
\- Я правда люблю тебя, - говорит она после недолгого молчания, и смешинки в его глазах на секунду пропадают. Парень медленно качает головой и поднимается со своего места, пристально разглядывая стену напротив, будто нашел там что-то интересное.  
  
\- Но не так, как мне хотелось бы, правда? – Китнисс не успевает даже открыть рот, как он добавляет. – Не отвечай.   
  
Ей кажется, что они впервые за долгое время нашли общий язык и поставили все точки там, где стояли запятые. Китнисс, засыпая рядом с ним, впервые чувствует настоящее умиротворение от того, что недосказанностей нет. Их раны никогда не затянутся, но все то дерьмо, что случалось с ними, теперь можно нести вдвоем.  
  
Кошмаров сегодня нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: James Blunt – No Bravery


	5. Эпилог

Китнисс Эвердин – двадцать четыре. Она уже пять лет бросает курить, но в ее кармане всегда есть пачка сигарет и зажигалка.   
  
Китнисс Эвердин – двадцать четыре. Она уже пять лет ждет, когда рана от смерти Прим затянется, но та кровоточит каждый ебаный день, гниет и истекает синей, тягучей жидкостью, зовущейся воспоминаниями, и она не видит выхода из этого ада. Живущий по соседству Пит настоял на том, чтобы из ее дома забрали все колющие и режущие предметы.   
  
_~~Как будто нет других способов покончить с собой, мой наивный мальчик с хлебом.~~_  
  
Китнисс Эвердин – двадцать четыре. Она уже пять лет не видела Джоанну, и последним, что та ей сказала, было: «Ненавижу тебя, Эвердин».   
  
Китнисс Эвердин – двадцать четыре. Она уже пять лет хочет умереть.  
  
\--  
  
Когда Китнисс видит _ее_ на пороге своего дома, едва не захлопывает дверь прямо перед носом Джоанны, решив, что это галлюцинации. Но она подавляет в себе это желание и некоторое время просто тупо пялится на стоящую в дверях девушку.  
  
\- О, радушный прием, - не без тонны сарказма говорит победительница из Седьмого, кисло кривится и проходит без приглашения. Джоанне Мейсон априори не требуется приглашение ни для того, чтобы зайти в чей-то дом, ни для того, чтобы ворваться в чью-то жизнь.  
  
Только тогда она позволяет себе взглянуть на гостью. Волосы у Джоанны отросли и доходят до плеч (прядки снова выкрашены в красный), ушла та мертвенная бледность и нездоровая худощавость, в ее руках снова прежняя сила. Перед Китнисс – прежняя Джоанна. Грубая, сильная, готовая спалить своей яростью.   
  
_Но я видела тебя, павшую на самое дно преисподней. Я видела твое отчаяние, и ты это знаешь._  
  
Китнисс молча отступает на несколько шагов назад и пропускает ее в дом, потому что сказать «Привет» человеку после пяти лет жгучей ненависти – самое ебанутое из всего, что может прийти в голову.  
  
\- Паршиво выглядишь.  
  
 _И чувствую себя примерно также._  
  
Джоанна не проходит дальше коридора, хоть и делает дохуя заинтересованный интерьером дома вид. Здесь нет ничего интересного, дом изнутри выглядит как маленький мирок Эвердин после потери самого любимого ею человека в этом мире: искореженным до неузнаваемости, опустевшим, разбитым на маленькие, острые осколки.  
  
Джоанна пришла сюда не для того, чтобы узнать, как она живет. Джоанна пришла сюда, чтобы добить.  
  
\- Что, не сцапала себе кого-нибудь? Ты же в этом мастер. Женишок и сейчас готов к твоим ногам пасть.  
  
Китнисс сжимает руки в кулаки и слишком громко захлопывает дверь. Слова въедаются в кожу, настырно пробираются под кости, скребутся где-то в районе груди. Джоанна за пять минут лишила ее всякого самоконтроля и вызвала желание выставить за дверь. И это наименьшее, чем она может отделаться.  
  
Эвердин скрипит зубами:  
  
\- Как видишь, нет.  
  
\- Ну да, всегда говорила, что ты его недостойна.  
  
 _И тебя тоже, правда?_  
  
\- Да, - серьезно говорит Джоанна, дерзко глядя прямо в глаза, и Китнисс запоздало понимает, что сказала это вслух. Все тело горит в эфемерной агонии, это похоже на выворот кишок, и Мейсон рискует в ближайшее время нарваться на кулак в лицо – как минимум.  
  
\- Так какого хрена ты здесь?   
  
\- Пришла полюбоваться.  
  
\- Ложь.  
  
Джоанна, ощетинившись, за два больших шага сокращает расстояние между ними и с силой толкает Китнисс к стене. В ушах звенит, но голос Мейсон все равно звучит громче.  
  
\- Ты ни хрена не знаешь! Ни хрена обо мне не знаешь, ясно?! – она переходит на злое шипение. Каждое слово смертельно отравлено ненавистью такой силы, что может убить. – И даже не пытайся играть со мной в эти игры, оставь это для Мелларка. Может, ему и нравится быть твоей ручной псиной, а мне – нет!  
  
Эвердин больно бьет ее под дых и сбивает с ног, роняя на жесткий пол. Джоанна быстро возвращает себе очки в этой игре, пнув Китнисс ногой в живот и заставив потерять равновесие. Она успевает этим воспользоваться и, усевшись на бедра лежащей девушки, фиксирует ее руки над головой. Все попытки выбраться заблокированы, Эвердин еще некоторое время безрезультатно трепыхается и норовит ее скинуть, но она слабее. Китнисс сдается, громко дыша и едва не переходя на низкое рычание от негодования.  
  
\- Успокоилась? – голос Джоанны ровный, немного задиристый, на лице – насмешка. Сойка почти заново приходит в ярость, желая лишь одного – стереть эту усмешку с довольной физиономии, но Мейсон делает то, что окончательно сбивает победительницу из Дистрикта-12 с толку. Она вдруг наклоняется и порывисто целует ее.  
  
И тогда Китнисс не понимает вообще ничего.  
  
\--  
  
Они ссорятся. Дерутся. Трахаются. Снова ссорятся. Снова трахаются. И так по кругу.  
  
Джоанна поливает ее всем тем ядом, что терпеливо копила в себе эти пять лет, но когда Эвердин готова окончательно сорваться, потеряв остатки бедного разума, отказывающегося понимать происходящее, делает что-то из ряда вон выходящее, как, например, целует ее.  
  
В такие моменты Китнисс думает, что сходит с ума.  
  
Они делают это на столе, в ванной, на диване в гостиной, в спальне на широкой, двухместной кровати и даже на полу. И Китнисс все равно чувствует дикий голод, сильнейшее желание никогда не заканчивать это, несмотря на то, что все противоречит законам логики, и, чаще всего… резкую асфиксию от красоты своей персональной одержимости. Джоанна Мейсон всегда красива. Есть в ней что-то такое, что делает ее неподражаемой, даже после капитолийских пыток, избитую, поломанную, лишенную шикарной шевелюры, с отбитыми внутренними органами.  
  
Люди не листья: они не выглядят красиво, когда падают. Но Джоанна – исключение.   
  
И хотя Китнисс уверена в ненависти Мейсон к своей персоне, она наверняка знает, что это нравится им обоим. Возможно, это психические отклонения. Хотя после пережитого странно удивляться тому факту, что становишься психом.  
  
Как-то после очередного марафона, когда они пытаются отдышаться, лежа в обнимку под спутавшимся покрывалом, Китнисс спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты меня ненавидишь?  
  
 _Правда или ложь, Джоанна?_  
  
\- Нет, - и добавляет со значительной, разрушающей задержкой, словно медленно вбивает ей кол в грудь. – Но простить не могу до сих пор.  
  
Из уст Джоанны это звучит как «Я люблю тебя». Китнисс от такого признания теряет дар речи.  
  
\- Ты бы скорее умерла там, чем осталась в Дистрикте-13? – шепотом, сломлено. Будто каждое слово добавляет шансов вернуться в прошлое и все исправить, и тогда Мейсон обязательно будет там, у Капитолия, и тогда обязательно это случится. Но если это случится, Эвердин похоронит остатки всего хорошего, что в ней есть.  
  
\- Финник мертв. Не думаешь, что ответ очевиден?  
  
Она дарит ей такую жуткую и горькую улыбку, что у Китнисс сводит зубы.   
Она больше не задает вопросов.  
  
\--  
  
Через неделю Джоанна заставляет ее собрать вещи. Китнисс хочет было зайти к Питу (и Хеймитчу, и Сальной Сэй, и…), чтобы попрощаться, но Мейсон шипит: «Даже не думай». Это больше всего похоже на побег, но ей почему-то плевать.  
  
Садясь в поезд с билетом до Дистрикта-7, она думает, что это наилучшее решение. Наилучший выход из ситуации.  
  
Джоанна говорит, что они посадят примулы перед ее домом в Деревне Победителей. Китнисс все еще чувствует _это_ , чувствует, как _оно_ разрушает ее изнутри каждый день, и видит знакомый отблеск в зеленых глазах напротив (ноздри щекочет привычный запах боли и отчаяния). Она знает, у каждого есть шрамы, которые не заживут никогда и которые они успешно скрывают. Но впервые со всей полнотой понимает…   
  
_Есть вещи, с которыми можно справиться только вместе._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: Message To Bears – You Are A Memory


End file.
